This invention relates to a radio receiver for receiving a transmitted signal having a message signal as a received signal to obtain the message signal as an information message.
In general, it is known that a conventional radio receiving system comprises a transmission station and a plurality of radio receivers each of which receives a transmitted signal having a message signal as a received signal to obtain the message signal as an information message. The radio receiver may be called a radio paging receiver. The transmitted signal is transmitted from a transmission station to the radio paging receiver. The message signal may have, for example, a weather forecast message or a stock price status message. In case of the weather forecast, it is necessary for the transmission station to transmit a plurality of weather forecast messages to each the radio paging receivers. The weather forecast messages are produced in concern with weather forecast districts, respectively. In case of the stock price status, it is necessary for the transmission station to transmit a plurality of stock price status messages to each of the radio paging receivers. The stock price status messages are produced in concern with companies, respectively.
As readily understood from the above description, the transmission station may transmit a plurality of transmitted signals. The transmitted signals have message signals, respectively, which may be different from one another. A conventional radio paging receiver comprises a reception memory section for memorizing the information messages as memorized information messages. On receiving each of the message signals, the conventional radio paging receiver informs a user of reception of each message signal. More particularly, the conventional radio paging receiver generates a sound on receiving each of the message signals, in order to inform the user of reception of each message signal.
The information messages have different importances at each user. More particularly, a particular one of information messages may be important to one user even if the particular information message is not important to another user. As described above, each of radio paging receiver memorizes all of the information messages as the memorized information message in the message memory section. Therefore, it is difficult to find an important memorized message from a number of memorized messages. The user may fail to notice the important memorized message from the memorized messages.
Inasmuch as each of the radio paging receivers informs the user of reception of each message signal on receiving each of the message signals, power consumption increases in a battery. More particularly, the radio paging receiver generates the sound on receiving each message signal in order to inform the user of reception of each message signal. Inasmuch as the radio paging receiver generates the sound on receiving each message signal, the user may feel the sound as a noise.